


Mini Clockmaker

by pure_of_heart



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Fic, clocks...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_of_heart/pseuds/pure_of_heart
Summary: Thomas sat at his desk, several clock parts in front of him. He had Elton on his lap and a key in one hand.





	Mini Clockmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't stop brainstorming fluffy parent thommy AU's.... anyway, the kid's name is Elton bc my big dumb brain wanted a male version of Elsie also Elton John is cool ??? so ??? deal w/ it
> 
> all the stuff about clocks comes from here; https://nawcc.org/index.php/just-for-kids/about-time/how-does-it-work
> 
> if u have any prompts, don't be afraid to send them through :)

Jimmy opened the door to his and Thomas' flat, groaning internally at his sore feet. It had been a rough day at the pub, with a football game on across the street, the place was bound to become packed. He supposed he was lucky he didn't work night shift tonight as he imaged the diehard fans of the winning team would no doubt have much more fun after dark.

He toed his shoes off at the door, not bothering to put them on the silly shoe rack Thomas had insisted they get. Thomas could complain about it later, right now he needed a nice long sleep.

As JImmy was walking toward the bedroom, his foot hit something on the ground. Looking down, he realised it was a cog from one of Thomas' clocks. Jimmy sighed, if Thomas wanted Jimmy to stop leaving his shoes everywhere, then he should learn to not leave his clock parts everywhere. Then again, perhaps Elton had gotten into Thomas' scrap box again. 

Crouching down and picking up the cog, Jimmy made his way to the room right next door to the bedroom, AKA Thomas' workshop. Jimmy didn't mind, he knew they couldn't survive on his measly wage from the pub, especially not with a one-year-old son. The mess was just a downside to it he supposed. But then again, Jimmy was far messier than Thomas.

Nearing the door, JImmy was about to open it when he heard the voice of Thomas inside. At first, Jimmy thought Thomas was working and almost left him alone. But then he remembered that he hadn't seen Elton, and Thomas was far too protective of their son to leave him alone for more than three seconds. He figured Elton must have been in there with his husband, which was something unusual considering how Thomas was constantly afraid Elton would injure himself on a spare sharp clock piece. Jimmy smiled faintly thinking about how Thomas was such a worrier. 

He inched the door open, not wanting to disturb whatever was going on inside.

Thomas was sitting at his desk, several clocks in front of him in various states on construction. He had Elton on his lap and was holding a key in one hand.

"Now this is a key for a mechanical clock. The key tightens the mainspring, and when it unwinds, it's energy turns gears which cause the hands to move. Mechanical clocks also have a pendulum, Elton. The pendulum keeps time and makes sure that the gears move at the right pace: second by second. It's all really simple, I'm sure you understand it all, eh? A smart little boy like you?" Thomas spoke as if Elton understood the words he was saying when in reality the child had only just said his firsts words. They were 'Dada', something that annoyed Thomas a bit, despite Jimmy telling him that D's were easier to pronounce than P's. 

Jimmy smiled at the domesticity of the scene. His Thomas and his blonde-haired, grey-eyed baby were so very special to him, there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. Jimmy remained silent, not wanting to disturb the two. 

"Now, it's important to remember that mechanical clocks don't need electricity to work. They can run off of the energy generated by their springs and weights. This means they are much more reliable, and last longer. I don't know if you've noticed, sweetheart, but all the clocks in this house are mechanical, as are the ones in the shop. It's simply because they are much more trustworthy, yeah? Also, the mechanical clock business is booming right now, which makes your Dada happy, which makes me happy." Thomas gestured to the table in front of him, pointing at the different clock parts.

"Mechanical clocks also use cogs, like this...one. That I don't actually have. Where is it? Did you steal it again, Elton?"

"I think he did, but luckily for you, I'm here to return it," Jimmy spoke from behind. Thomas turned around with Elton in his arms, and Jimmy almost cried at the way both their faces lit up with the same smile at the same time. 

"Dada!" 

Thomas' smile fell but soon came back when Jimmy gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

"Come now, don't be grumpy, Papa." Jimmy teased, laughing when Thomas made a face.

"what are you two doing, hmm?" Jimmy asked, picking up Elton.

"Well, I was a bit bored and noticed Elton playing with my clock parts. Thought I'd give him the basics. Just like my da did." Thomas shrugged. 

"You telling me I've got two master clockmakers in this house, huh?" JImmy said, mainly to Elton. The baby only giggled in response. 

"Dada!" He squealed, a big smile that was no doubt Thomas' blooming on his face.

"Yeah, yeah we get it." Thomas got up and kissed Elton, then JImmy, on the forehead. "You can't say Papa."

Jimmy pouted, "Oh don't worry, love. He'll get there eventually."

"I'd rather he get there now."

Jimmy gave Thomas a look, smiling despite himself. 

"Come on, baby. Say it. Papa, papa, papa."

Elton only stared at his Papa, his big grey eyes confusing.

"Wait, hang on I think he's gonna say it," Jimmy said seriously. 

Elton paused for a moment,

"Dada!"

Thomas groaned. Jimmy laughed, as did Elton.

"Better luck next time, love."

"Piss off, darling!"


End file.
